La Ópera
by Dialirvi
Summary: El grupo va hacia Jidoor, pero ahora se encuentran con que deben hacer que Celes cante en la ópera para tratar de conseguir una nave. Primer y último fic de FFVI.


**Numero uno... no sé que demonios estoy haciendo aquí; Número dos... sé que tal vez ni dejen review, así que ni me doy esperanzas.**

**Así que les dejo este oneshot, de la parte de la ópera de FFVI...**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Caminaban a las afueras de Jidoor, cuatro personas, una chica acompañada de otros tres caballeros. Iban en silencio, atentos a cualquier cosa del paisaje que resultara raro, y preparándose para enfrascarse en una batalla con cualquier ser que les obstaculizara el camino. Las sombras que daban los árboles a esa hora del día resultaban gratas.  
Venían de Zozo, ya habían encontrado a su compañera Terra, debían seguir solos a Jidoor, para ver qué conseguían.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad, agradecían en silencio que faltara poco para llegar, pues el hambre arreciaba y la sed era máxima.

Llegando al principal camino, que daba a la posada, entraron al establecimiento, pocos peregrinos se encontraban ahí, el dependiente los saludó con entusiasmo.

-buenas tardes viajeros¿se les ofrece algo?-

-Buenas tardes buen hombre...- habló uno de los jóvenes- quisiéramos pedir posada... ¿tiene camas disponibles?

-Claro... cuatro personas, caballeros?-

-una dama- interrumpió la chica del grupo saliendo detrás de los otros dos – también viene una dama.

-Ah claro- expresó el dependiente algo apenado- claro...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

A la mañana siguiente, salieron de la posada a empezar a preguntar a los lugareños cómo llegar a Vector, capital del imperio.

-Disculpe- le habla la chica a un hombre sentado bajo el fresco de un árbol- ¿tiene alguna información de cómo llegar a la capital?

-...- el hombre se le queda viendo, mientras ellos lo ven confundidos- ¿María?

Todos se quedan estupefactos, la chica se señala y niega con la cabeza; se escuchan risitas de sus compañeros, en especial de uno que viene hasta atrás ( en el buen sentido de la palabra ¬¬ estaba hasta la parte posterior).

-Lo siento señor, creo que se está confundiendo... mi nombre es Celes... no conozco a quién busca...-

-oh, mil perdones, es que la confundí con la estrella de mi ópera, María, ella ha desaparecido, el bandido Setzer anda tras ella, y creo que ese fue el motivo de su desaparición...- suspira- vine a Jidoor a ver si la encontraba, pero creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo...- habla más para si que como para los demás- regresaré al teatro...

El tipo se va, en dirección al sur de la ciudad. Ellos se le quedan viendo, y notaron que se le cayó un papel; el más aventado del grupo, uno de una banda en la cabeza va y lo recoge, abriéndolo rápidamente y leyendo su interior.

-Eso no se hace Locke...- le reprobó el joven que había hablado en la posada.

-Calla, Edgar! además, ese tipo tenía razón¿quién será ese tal Setzer?-

-Setzer es un...- interrumpe un señor viejo que había presenciado todo, sentado debajo de un árbol- es un jugador de casino... él tiene la única nave de por aquí... yo mismo la he visto, puede volar muy rápido.

-Una nave?- exclamaron los del grupo.

-Oigan! tengo una idea!- exclamó Celes- esa nave sería de mucha ayuda! tenemos que encontrar a ese tal Setzer...

-Concuerdo contigo...- exclamó el que aún no he presentado (N/A: XD)- sigamos a ese tipo.

Salieron en busca de ese hombre extraño y desesperado.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Llegaron a un lugar enorme, con una gran puerta de madera, grandes columnas se alzaban para dar forma al edificio, un letrero con pintura reluciente anunciaba: "TEATRO DE ÓPERA". Entraron algo extrañados, al hacerlo de nuevo se encontraron con el hombre la ciudad.

-María!-

-Que no soy María!- dijo Celes enojada.

-Perdón de nuevo... estoy tan desesperado! mi estrella no aparece! y la función va a comenzar! y estoy seguro que ese desgraciado de Setzer aparecerá para llevarse a la protagonista que ni siquiera está! oh, necesito un calmante- se exaspera.

-Vaya, que problema... y nosotros que necesitamos hablar con ese Setzer..- exclamó el joven que no he presentado aún... pero mejor lo presento se llama Sabin... hermano de Edgar.

-¿para que quieren a ese mal nacido?- exclama sorprendido – sólo trae problemas!

-Dijo que Celes se parecía a María?- musitó Locke algo pensativo con una mano en la barbilla, examinando a Celes de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué traes tú¡Deja de verme como si fuera un bicho raro!-

-Si se parece a mi estrella- reclama el tipo- ¿pero por que pregunta eso?

-Que tal vez podamos hablar con Setzer después de todo... Celes va a servir de cebo!

Los presentes: qué?

-Fácil... Celes ocupa el lugar de María, y si Setzer viene por ella, no será María y hablaremos con él!-

-Qué gran plan!- dice Edgar por lo bajo, sarcásticamente.

-Un problema...- dice Celes cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo feo- yo soy una general! no una cantante de ópera!-

-oh! harían eso por mi?- expresa jubiloso el tipo- me salvarían!

-Claro que lo hará!- dijo Locke decidiendo por ella.

-Oye!-

-Fabuloso! –toma de la mano a Celes- vamos a tu camerino!

-Pero...

No pudo repelar, ya que el tipo se la llevó a los camerinos, después de un tiempo corto, volvió a salir y se dirigió con los jóvenes.

-Gracias, de veras... vengan conmigo, en breve la función comenzará.

El hombre los llevó hasta un palco, había una gran multitud reunida, los músicos afinaban los instrumentos.

-Espérenme aquí, señores...- el tipo se retira.

-Vaya, si que es raro- exclama Sabin reacomodándose en la butaca- oh! vaya, es cómoda!

-Espero que no ronques cuando duermas, hermano...-dijo Edgar con tono de burla, a lo que Locke se comenzó a reír.

-ja...ja...- dijo sarcásticamente.

En eso, las luces bajaron, y la orquesta comenzó a sonar. El tipo que habían visto se paró en el escenario y comenzó a relatar una historia.

N/A: no me acuerdo cómo iba el dichoso preludio, ni mucho menos la parte del mono que sale antes de Celes, así que me inspiro -w- perdón si la cajeteo...

"_El reino del este y el oeste han sufrido una gran guerra, Draco, el héroe del Oeste, ha salido en un viaje de guerra, dejando el castillo del Oeste solo, con su amada María. Cuando este castillo fue tomado por el Este, María destrozada no quiere saber nada del príncipe del Este, y recuerda a su amado"_

El tipo sale de escena, al instante entra un caballero y comienza a cantar. Al poco rato, vuelve el tipo con el grupo, sentándose en una butaca.

-Pronto sigue la parte de su amiga-

-Si quiere yo puedo ir a avisarle...- se apunta Locke.

-Claro, gracias, usted dígale...-

Locke se retira del palco, yendo a los camerinos.

-¿por qué todo el mundo está cantando?- pregunta Sabin a su hermano.

-Mejor así Sabin... no comprenderías...- dice volteando los ojos hacia arriba.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah- se escucha un leve solfeo desde el otro lado de la puerta- demonios! no sé cantar!

Locke abre la puerta, dejando ver a Celes, que parada frente a un espejo se daba los toques finales su peinado mientras trataba de solfear. Dejó caer el lazo azul sobre su cuello.

-Ah, hola Locke!- dijo al verlo- que pasa?

Celes traía un fino vestido color crema, con adornos azul oscuro, muy entallado de la parte de la cintura.

-emm... yo... si... es que...- se puso nervioso, y sin darse cuenta se comenzó a sonrojar- es que...

-¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?-dijo altanera mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio para tomar un papel- oye, Locke... ¿por qué me salvaste allá en Fígaro?

-bueno, es que, sentí algo, cuando alguien me necesitó, yo no pude estar allí para ayudar a esa persona...- dijo melancólico.

-¿Cuándo me salvaste... sentiste que ayudaste a esa persona?-

Silencio...

-Ese lazo te queda bien...- dijo cambiando de tema- ah! si! es tu turno!

-Si...- le da una última hojeada al papel- estoy lista!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Se ve un balcón de un castillo, donde aparece celes caminando pausadamente, los nervios la dominaban, suspiró y llegó enfrente del público. Se paró muy derecha y comenzó a tratar de cantar.

_Oh héroe mío, tan lejos de mi ahora.  
Acaso volveré a ver tu sonreír?  
El Amor se va, como la noche en el día.  
Es solo un sueño y ya no más.  
Soy la noche, tu eres la luna.  
Nuestro amor brilla como el sol.  
Por toda la eternidad, para mi solo podrá existir,  
Tu, mi gran amor...  
Debo olvidarte? Nuestra promesa?  
Acaso el otoño será la primavera?  
Que debo hacer? perdida sin ti.  
Háblame una vez mas!_

Aquí Celes se voltea, quedando de frente con un hombre, que por lo bajo le dice que la siga y le deja un ramo de rosas, yéndose tras bambalinas. Celes toma el ramo y se dirige al balcón, quedándose a muchos metros de altura sobre el escenario, una gran luz la encandilaba, no debía fallar.

_Debo partir ahora, la vida sigue.  
Pero mi corazón no se olvidara de ti.  
Mientras camino, déjame oírte decir  
Que te importo tanto como tu a mi...  
Tan amable, me tocaste...  
Tuya por siempre seré,  
No importa lo que suceda, no envejeceré ni un día,  
por ti siempre esperaré..._

Y tira las rosas tan fuerte, con un gran sentimiento, los presentes exclamaron un "ah!" de asombro. Al ir pasando a la otra escena, se escucharon los aplausos del público.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-Bien hecho, Celes!- la felicitó Locke mientras la veía ir de nuevo al escenario.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**x0X perdón! perdón! con toda mi alma! perdón! XD**

**Lo tenía que hacer! esa parte me encanta, aunque nunca he jugado un Final Fantasy (¬¬ ni pienso hacerlo) pero esa parte es linda...**

**Bueno, si les gusta Zelda, ahí ta Dialirvi, pk me siento como pez en tierra! XD**

**Dejen reviews! (si quieren)**


End file.
